The Discovery Of The Unknown Powers Of The Ritualized Blade
When one day, Ben Shiprat, a Member of the Sword Hunter Industry Company (SHIC) was hunting some swords in the caves of Despel he found a sword called "Ritualized Blade." and when he found it he commented to SHIC that he had found an Undiscovered Legendary Weapon. Nobody believed him but the leader did, so the leader Tp'Ed to him and Ben starting tinkering with his new sword, and by the time the SHIC leader was there he saw nothing and asked Ben where he was. To his surprise, he saw the answer bubble right next to him!!!! And Li Stormfury, the SHIC leader new that he was at a WAY too low level to use the "Phantom Spirits" potion, and at the moment, she got curious. He asked what the ability was called, And Ben answered "Sprit Of The Vector". She knew that the ability was undiscovered and she felt a little weird. At the blink of a superhuman's Swift eye, she asked Ben to help her find the blade, and Ben was interested. That night when still no one had the new blade, Ben went to sleep and layed the sword down. When he woke up by morning, he saw the sword glowing Bright White in his hand, and the glow disappeared within seconds. Li saw it and said the sword can belong to someone.... and to all of their surprises, the sword started talking!!!! It said: I loved someone, very much, and someone took her and she was still confused. I decided to help her and when i walked to her, he shot me, and the sword's talk ended there. Then Ben talked back to the sword and said: I will protect you and that woman. With that he went back to despel to find out some of the unknowns of the sword along with the whole SHIC company. And when he landed on the vast isle, he found a boss called "Mysterious Cloaked Figure" He decided to flank him, since he was guarding the cave entrance, but failed. The boss took a lunge and knocked out Ben. Anyone who tried to revive him would suffer an extremely more painful death. But the sword got green and renewed Ben's Heart. And when ben took a powerful lunge forward, the boss fell dead and to everyone's surprise, he dropped an unknown chest unlike any other seen one. It was blue and it had 2 skull paintings. When everyone opened it, they found the Behemoth and World Eater blades. Both of them lie dimly on the chest, waiting to be picked up. When the boss fell dead though, the "Spirit Of The Vector" ability came active. And the sword said: One to the other lie the shields. Thank You. Now My Power Is Yours, And Unlike Any Other Pirate, You Can Use Me As A Summon. And each time Ben hit an enemy, the enemy just attacked in a random direction. This was how this sword came to be. This Sword Belongs To A Pirate Living 100000 Years Ago. Abilities Celtic Storm: Damages as much as the user wants in one fell swoop Holy Ritual: The user is revived each time he is knocked out. Message To Above: Eliminates all enemies in map area. Spirit Of The Vector: Makes user invisible for his time of choice. Crescent Moon : Eliminate A Boss In A Single Long - Range Hit. Irritate : Lower all targets on the map's defense. Soulbreak : Eliminate ANY enemy with a single fell swoop Additional Info By: Li, Ben, and the whole SHIC company. Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Weapons Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations